Jinxed
by Blackwolf00
Summary: I hope he dies," I growled out making Jeanette and Eleanor gasp startled, " Brittany! Don't ever say that!" Jeanette cried her violet eyes wide in shock.  " Fine then I hope he can't perform ever again," First story! Pleae R&R!
1. The beast

**Ok so this is my first chipmunk story like EVER so please no flames! Reviews and thoughts are welcome though so don't be afraid to ask and stuff.**

**I love Alvin and Brittany so yeah this story will mostly be about them, if you don't like don't read.**

**Any way read on. **

**Brittany' pov. **

" What's the point in going to school any way? I mean we're major rock stars there's no point!" Alvin rambled as we walked through the halls of West Eastman High; Simon rolled his eyes and headed for his science class.

" I agree for once," I chipped in making Alvin raise an eyebrow, I merely shrugged " We're famous and will probably remain famous forever so there's really no point in learning math and stuff if we're just going to be on stage," I explained.

" Britt our career might not last forever, something could happen and we wouldn't be able to perform or something then what are you going to do?" Jeanette asked softly from my right, Eleanor nodded causing her blond pigtails to bounce.

" Nothing's going to happen," I assured them rolling my eyes as we all began to go our separate ways.

Boy was I dead wrong

* * *

><p>A light breeze ruffled my bangs making me scowl and brush them back into place, " No homework!" Alvin cheered up at the sky as he jumped into a old rain puddle, Simon jumped back to avoid the spray that his older immature brother caused.<p>

" You shouldn't be reckless Alvin," he said sighing, Alvin stuck his tongue out like a five year old before scampering ahead.

" Recklessness is fun!" he yelled, I frowned and looked over at Jeanette, " Is that even a word?" I asked curiously.

" Yes," she answered simply as she returned to her conversation with Eleanor, I turned my attention back to the red clad chipmunk ahead only to see nothing.

" Uh where's Alvin?" I asked confused, Theodore's dark green eyes widened and he began to panic.

" Do you think he got hurt!" he cried worriedly as he looked around for his older sibling, " RAWR!" we all screamed and jumped five feet in the air.

I spun around and saw him lying on his back clutching his stomach as he struggled to breathe between laughs, " Alvin you jerk!" I yelled furiously as I glared daggers at him.

" Y-you sh-should see y-your faces!" he managed to gasp out as he continued to laugh, "You're such a jerk Alvin this is the fifth time this week! When will you grow up!" I snapped before storming off with my sisters, Eleanor was shaking and her eyes were filled with scared tears.

Jeanette and I wrapped our arms around our little sister in comfort; he made Ellie cry that freaking jerk!

" I hope he dies," I growled out making Jeanette and Eleanor gasp startled, " Brittany! Don't ever say that!" Jeanette cried her violet eyes wide in shock.

" Fine then I hope he can't perform ever again," I sneered sticking my nose in the air as we reached the front door, " You don't have to be so mean," Eleanor mumbled quietly as we slipped through the cat door.

**Alvin's pov. **

" How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I asked as I lagged behind my brothers, Theodore sniffed quietly as Simon rubbed his shoulder.

" Oh Theo I didn't mean to make you cry," I told him softly as I tried to catch up, they both ignored me making me glare at them.

I jogged ahead and walked backwards so I could face them, " I really am sorry guys, but you should've seen you're faces!" I cried helplessly making Simon's already dark blue eyes darken a shade.

He lifted his head to yell at me most likely but nothing came out, his eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks causing Theodore and I to stop.

I smiled hopefully when Theodore's eyes also widened I raised an eyebrow and turned around to see what had gotten them so scared.

My body froze as I watched the mangy wolf sniff the air a few times before rooting through the garbage, " Crap," I grumbled noticing that the beast was blocking our path.

It's head snapped up and it's hungry desperate eyes landed on us, it's huge tongue ran over it's teeth as it took a few steps towards us.

" Ok I'm going to distract him, you two run home," I ordered quietly as the beast drew closer, " Alvin don't be stupid," Simon hissed making me smirk.

" But that's what I do best, be stupid," I said before bolting under the creature's belly, it growled loudly and gave chase.

My paws thumped loudly against the ground as it gained on me, I glanced back and cursed inside my head.

He was gaining on me! I was the fastest out of the six of us and I can't even outrun a stupid fleabag! I thought as I turned sharply heading away from the sidewalk and our house I could hear Simon and Theodore yelling at me but my mind was fixed on outrunning him.

Pain raced up my spine as his teeth closed around my tail, I was suspended in the air for a few seconds as he shook me around like a rag doll, I heard a painful ripping sound and I fell hard on my back.

I gasped in air and scrambled to my hind paws but he was on me in split second, whenever we watched Animal Planet I'd roll my eyes and say that it was all boring and not that scary. Theodore thought that being hunted was scary and being torn to pieces was painful, of course I claimed that I wouldn't be scared and I wouldn't even get caught.

Man I lie a lot, I screamed as the wolf ripped open my stomach and my chest; I struggled under him trying in vain to escape its sharp teeth.

I scrambled across the ground on my back ignoring the way that my skin hung off my body and the amount of blood that was staining the grass. The wolf looked around in vain trying to find me; I managed a weak smile when I saw its glassy eyes.

Ok if I can get far away maybe it'll give up, I thought as I struggled to stand up. The wolf must've caught my scent, I screamed again as I felt its teeth sink into my back and my neck.

I'm going to die here, I thought as it slowly added pressure, I couldn't tell what was hurting and what wasn't it was all too much.

I didn't even scream when I heard the sickening crunch of my bones, "ALVIN!" I lifted my head limply at the sound of my name.

" Do-," blood spewed out of my mouth as I struggled to speak, " Run," I coughed as I tried to stay awake.

Dark spots danced in front of my eyes and I couldn't feel my body or the wolf's teeth, this must be what it feels like to die I thought sadly as I closed my eyes.

**I hope the first chapter was good! If I get some good reviews I'll think about staying with this story, R&R!**


	2. DON'T YOU DARE DIE!

**Yay! 6 reviews so far, thanks guys I didn't think it'd be that good. Oh and I forgot to tell you this was CGI so yeah, thanks again and uh read on!**

**Brittany's pov. **

Click

_Click _

_Click_

_Click_

_Click _

"Brittany please just pick a channel," Jeanette begged sighing heavily as she looked over at me from behind her math textbook, I groaned and decided to just leave it on Animal Planet since Eleanor seemed mildly interested in it.

"Mangy beasts, they're so disgusting," I stated glaring at the hyena limping across the screen, "Then why are you watching it?" Jeanette asked as she scribbled something down in her notebook.

I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the couch I headed for the kitchen slightly confused as to what was taking the boys so long, the cat door flew open and a shaking Theodore knocked me off my paws.

"HEY! YOU GOT MUD ON MY-," the words died in my throat as Theodore scrambled away completely ignoring me as he raced towards the music studio where we could hear the soft strumming of a guitar.

It wasn't the fact that Theodore had left me there staring wide eyed down at my shirt that left me speechless; it was the fact that the dark substance on my pink outfit wasn't dirt, but blood.

My nose instinctively scrunched up as my sisters came to help me up, " What's wrong with Theodore?" Eleanor asked as she took hold of my left arm.

I yanked my arm out of her grip my mind whirling as the gears in my head sprung to life, I scampered out the cat door not even paying attention to the confused and horrified looks on my sisters faces.

It was so clear I didn't even have to go into blood hound mode to track them down, Theodore had been covered in the crimson liquid and a lot of it had been dragged along the ground as he ran leaving a clean line of red through the front lawns of our neighbors.

The line turned into Mr. Jameson's backyard and the scent overwhelmed my scenes, my pace slowed as my mind finally woke up from autopilot.

One of the boys was severely hurt; he was bleeding to death, "Dave?" Simon's hopeful voice made my head snap around and my heart stop.

It didn't even look human; it didn't look like any living thing, the only thing that helped me recognize who it was, was the tattered remains of red fabric and the color of his eyes.

He wasn't dead, that much I could tell from where I was standing, his golden eyes hadn't lost the stubborn flame that annoyed the heck out of me each and every day and he was gasping for air as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth.

My body moved with on its own leaving my shocked and numb mind behind as I quickly slipped out of the most expensive jacket I had and handed it to the trembling blue eyed chipmunk, he quickly added my jacket to his own hoody as he struggled to stop the bleeding.

I grabbed hold of his limp russet paw and gave it a quick tight squeeze as what I had said earlier repeated over and over in my head.

" I hope he dies,"

Tears gathered in my eyes as I squeezed his paw tighter bringing it to my chest so it was pressed against my skin right over my heart, "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it Alvin," I whispered as the tears escaped and trickled down my cheeks.

His paw tightened around mine and I managed to look the dying chipmunk in the eyes, a smirk was stretched across his paling face and his voice came out hoarse.

"I'd never imagine you crying over me," he stated smugly causing hard coughs to erupt through his chest, "Stop talking," Simon hissed just as sirens echoed behind us getting louder and louder along with the panicked voices calling out his name.

I let my eyes finally wonder over his wounds, a long deep gash was torn from his collar bone down to his hips exposing his bones and guts to the elements, Simon had tried his best to shield them with our clothing. His tail was bloodily and shorter as if the end had been ripped off, small cuts and gashes decorated his arms and ears.

Alvin's eyelids fluttered and began to drop, " DON'T YOU DARE DIE! DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND LIKE MOM AND DAD ALVIN! DON'T YOU DARE FREAKING DIE ON ME!" Simon yelled grabbing hold of his older brother's shoulders just as his paw went limp in mine.

**I'll let you guys take a guess on whether he actually did die or not, cause I like suspense and it's funny to make cliffhangers!**

**R&R my friends!**


	3. It's all my fault

**WOW! I got some wickedly nice and amazing reviews and I can't believe how many people have read this! Not many people like the chipmunks at my school so it kinda disgorges me from writing about them.**

**Any way I know you guys probably don't read this stuff so I won't make it long, please remember to R&R cause it's what keeps me updating. **

**I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave. **

**Brittany's pov. **

Everything was mostly a blur to me the moment Alvin's paw went completely limp in mine, I realized that I had gone into shock by the thought that he had died right then and there.

We didn't know he simply passed out from blood lose, his heart was beating so slow and we couldn't see him breathing, Simon had completely lost it after his little episode.

I watched through blurry eyes as he sobbed into Alvin's shoulders his whole body convulsing as he cried, the paramedics finally got there and pried him from Simon's arms.

"Please, save him! Please you have to!" Simon cried as they began to check his pulse and breathing, "He's alive, he passed out from blood lose, tell the ER that we have a chipmunk in need of surgery and a blood transfusion," the older man told his partner as they quickly loaded him up.

Dave had managed to hear everything and quickly loaded us all into the front seat of his car, he barely gave us any time to buckle up before he shot after the red and blue flashing lights.

Jeanette's body trembled next to mine causing my attention to turn to my younger sister, I suddenly remembered that she wasn't all that good around blood.

I grabbed both her paws and gave them a squeeze as I tried to give her a reasuring smile, silent tears dripped down her sweaty cheeks and she wouldn't look me in the eyes, it was clear that she thought this was my fault, that what I said eariler had brought this upon the red clad chipmunk.

I didn't blame her, I turned my gaze to the world outside and frowned darkly as we passed some kids laughing and playing in their front yard, I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

They had no idea what was going on and I guess in the end it didn't matter, but I couldn't stop and think that that could have been us if it weren't for my cruel words.

I had overreacted and now Alvin may die, it was all my fault that they were all crying that Alvin may never see the sun rise tomorrow, that the Chipmunks may be a thing of the past, that I never got to tell him that I never hated him.

**Short I know and I'm so sorry, my computer is having trouble and it prevents me from saving most of the time, hopefully I'll get it fixed. **

**Please R&R and pray that my poor computer will get better :) **


	4. He might not be ok

**I'm back! So far school is going great and I haven't had any homework so far! Hopefully I won't have a lot cause I want to update when I get home from school, you guys probably don't want to listen about my personal life so I'll shut up now**.

**Any ways I've decided that if you all have questions about a upcoming chapter don't be afraid to ask, I'll try to answer your questions in the beginning of the next chapter, you guys can also PM I guess. **

**I'm officially done now and I don't own any of these amazing people and or chipmunks, I just make up stories about them in my head, enjoy and don't forget to R&R cause it's that stuff that keeps the chapters coming, it's like coffee!**

**Eleanor's pov.(I forgot about Theo and her last chap!)**

Hospitals and I don't get along to well, I hate seeing people severely injured be wheeled by knowing that they may not make it. It scares me to think that humans and chipmunks can die so easily, that there are things that doctors and nurses can't fix.

I held onto Theo tightly wishing that none of this were happening as we all sat in one of the corners of the waiting room, Theodore's presence helped me in some way but he couldn't stop the frightened tears that didn't stop spilling down my cheeks.

"Wi-ll he b-be ok Dave?" Theodore's small worried voice made me jump slightly as our 'father' turned to face us, his eyes looked completely drained of light, I could see our reflections in the pale brown.

"I'm not sure Theo," he whispered as his eyes drifted back to the two huge doors that they had carted Alvin through, Theodore looked at me making his cheek gently rub against mine in the process.

"I'm scared Ellie," he confessed quietly, I nodded my head silently in agreement and we hugged each other closer as if that would help Alvin in some way.

One of the doors opened and one of the paramedics walked out, Dave stood and shook his hand quickly, "Is he going to be ok?" he asked still clinging to the other man's hand.

"We called in a vet since all of the nearest Animal Shelters are closed, he managed to stop the bleeding and Alvin had to have several stitches. He should be fine," the older man explained making us all smile weakly at the good news.

"Unfortunately he seems to be in a coma so we can't let him leave until he wakes up, if he doesn't wake up within at least two months we will assume he's brain dead and he could either be on life support, or we could let him go," all of our smiles faded just as fast as they had appeared.

There's always bad news, if there's good news then bad news is sure to come after. "A coma, are you sure?" Dave asked eagerly, we could tell he wasn't going to let any possibility escape him, that he would make sure everything they said is 100% true.

"I'm afraid so, you can all go see him now, if you would like," the man said as Dave's hand dropped out of his, "WHY SHOULD WE GO SEE HIM IF HE'S JUST GOING TO DIE!" our heads snapped around in time to see the doors of the ER sliding open letting my oldest sister out into the night.

I released Theodore my heart hammering loudly in my chest as I jumped down onto the floor to chase after her, " Ellie wait," Theodore caught my paw in his stopping me in my tracks.

I turned to him as fresh tears began to fill my eyes, "She'll be ok," he said softly as his caring murky green eyes met my watery ones. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes with my free paw, "I know, I just don't want her to blame herself," I explained quietly.

"She shouldn't," was the blond chipmunk's reply as a small pinkish tinge showed through his lightly colored fur, I realized that we were still holding each other's paws and a quick soft blush burned under my own fur.

"They'll both be fine," Simon said simply his softer worried blue eyes meting Jeanette's soft violet eyes making her nose twitch nervously.

"They're both fighters that's for sure," Dave agreed as he walked towards the sliding doors, "You four can go on to Alvin's room, Brittany and I will be up shortly," he informed us as he too disappeared into the night.

**Brittany's pov. **

I had forgotten how cold it is outside, I rubbed my short fluffy fur wishing that I had my jacket or that my fur was thicker.

I panted heavily through my mouth my nose was too stopped up and I had ran so fast that I was gasping in lungfuls of cold air that burned my lungs and throat.

"Brittany?" my ears perked up hopefully as my eyes scanned the grass around me searching for the red clad chipmunk, "Brittany?" my heart sank heavily in my chest once I realized that the voice was human.

I brought my knees closer against my chest while my tail wrapped around my hind paws, I wanted to be alone, couldn't they see that?

"Brittany," I looked up to see Dave coming towards me a look of relief on his pale face, I frowned and ignored him as he leaned down to my level.

"Eleanor said she didn't want you to blame yourself for what happened," I felt my throat close up and tears build in my eyes, "But I do," I mumbled quietly.

"Why? It's not like you knew that wolf was going to be there, Brittany you can't control life and you don't always know what's around the corner, no one does," I sniffed but my nose was already stopped up.

"I know," I said climbing into his hand he lifted me up as he stood, "They went on ahead to see him, do you want to go?" he asked as he made his way inside.

"Yeah, he's my friend and family, I want to see him," I answered simply, Dave must've already known what room was Alvin's cause he went straight to the elevators and pressed the third button.

The ride wasn't that long and soon enough we had made it to room 198, the door was wide open so we could clearly see the empty looking hospital bed. Dave walked in and went straight to it; my still tight throat tightened even more making it hard to breath.

His chest was shaved revealing small scratches and the black stitches that ran from his collar bone down to his hips, a small oxygen mask was tapped to his face, the right side was shaved revealing more stitches on a wound we hadn't seen. His ears were wrapped in white gauze making them fall flat against his head, his tail was also wrapped up in gauze, the strong steady beeping seemed almost fake as his chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm.

I let the tears fall once again as I softly climbed down onto the bed, I reached out timidly and grabbed his paw giving it a tight squeeze.

I waited for a response from him, but he remained deathly still.

**Yay a longer chapter! Please don't hate me for putting Alvin into a coma, I mean you didn't think he'd get to the hospital be stitched up and sent home did ya?**

**Well I have no idea when I'll update again so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did you know what button to click, if ya don't I'll give you a hint, it starts with a **_**R.**_

_**Wolf out!**_


	5. I miss you brother

**^-^ Thank you! Thank you thank you! I reached 30 reviews and I wasn't even expecting to hit that mark!**

**It's all thanks to you guys, you helped me reach that amount so I thank you, free virtual cookies and Chipmunk plushies!**

**I do not own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes, or Dave I do however own the plot, so enjoy and don't forget to R&R. **

**Alvin's pov. **

The bright florissant lights temporally blind me as I scurry onto the empty stage with my guitar strapped across my chest so it was perched on my back.

I blink repeatedly clearing the dark spots dancing in my field of vision, the light moves slightly and the smile stretched across my face falls.

There's no one here, my eyes drift over the empty seats stretched out in front of the stage. I was in the school auditorium, alone, "Simon? Theodore?" I call my voice bouncing off the walls making it echo eerily around me.

A bitter chuckle escapes my mouth, "Guys this isn't funny!" I sang glancing over my shoulder only to see unending darkness slithering out from backstage.

"Dave?" my voice squeaks as my eyes dart back and forth wildly searching for any sign of life, my ears drop suddenly feeling heavy. My eyes drop to the spotless black dance floor under my paws.

"Alvin," my ears shoot up and my eyes snap to attention searching the brightening room desperately for the auburn furred chipette.

"I'm so sorry Alvin, I shouldn't have made such a big deal over something so small, but you had been annoying the heck out of me all week and…I'm sorry," I blink slowly as her voice echoes around me.

"Gee Britt, you really are a drama queen," I sing smirking as I wait for her to explode and argue that she is in fact not one but nothing happens.

My smirk dies just like my smile as I stare out into the void space before me, "Britt," I whisper clenching my jaw tightly as I close my eyes and sink to the floor my knees knock against its glossy surface.

After a few moments I open my eyes and stare at the chipmunk outlined by a white light his face cast in shadow, my mind slowly wakes up and goes back to the attack.

My eyes widened twice their size my heart hammering roughly against my aching chest, am I dead? I thought as I placed a paw over my rapid heart, I can't be I mean I don't feel like it.

I stand slowly and look up at the light that had blinded me earlier, "Guys? GUYS!" I yell fiercely while glaring up at it.

"Where are you? Where am I?" I mumble softly dropping my head so my eyes were forced to fix onto the far wall of the auditorium, "Where am I,"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

How long have I been here now? I groan loudly while strumming lazily on my electric guitar, it's so freaking boring here! There's nothing to do!

I fall back and groan again, "BOOORED!" I whine loudly while thrashing my arms and legs around wildly.

"Hey Alvin," I shoot up smiling widely, "SIMON! SAVE ME I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND HERE!" I call jumping up and down on the spot while I search for my younger brother.

"How are you doing today? Gosh this sounds so stupid, I mean the doctors said it'd help to talk to you while you're like this but it seems so strange," I frown as I listen to him talk, "What do you mean?" I ask curiously as I sit down folding my legs underneath me.

"You're in a coma! I mean I didn't even think it was possible, you're Alvin you never get hurt," my body freezes up as his words echo in my mind and around me, _"You're in a coma!" _

"Is that true?" my voice cracked softly, "Everyone's taking it really hard, you should see all the flowers, cards, balloons, letters, it's amazing how fast our fans found out and how fast they got everything here, it's only been two days," Simon whispers the last part his voice thick.

"Si," I call softly, "I-I just…."his voice broke and loud heartbreaking sobs echo around me as my little brother struggles to talk through his tears, "I miss you already Al,"

**I know it's short, I'm sorry for making this so short! You guys can PM me any time!**

**Please remember to R&R!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	6. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS IN FACT A AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

**Meh hello! I'm in a good mood today cause it's Friday and I had caffeine! WOOHOO NO SCHOOL FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS! .**

**Haha I'm done, oh wait I have something to tell you! In the next chapter Brittany will read Alvin some fan letters so I would love it if you either send one in as a review or send one to me with a PM. I'll most likely use all of them!**

**I'm sorry that I tricked you all into thinking I had updated but I wanted to let you know about the whole letter thing and I feel like a real jerk right now so please forgive me!**

**Since it is the weekend there's a HUGE chance I'll I be updating like really epically soooooooon so thank you loyal readers for taking time to read this and send in fan letters for the story.**

**Here an example of what one with look like in the chap.**

_**From Blackwolf00,**_

**_Alvin I heard what happen and I'm praying for you, but not only you I'm also praying for Simon, Theodore, Dave and the Chipettes. I hope you'll recover soon and are back on the stage doing what you love!_**

_**Your true fan Blackwolf00**_

**It doesn't even have to be long! ^.^**

**So please send in one!**

**Again I'm sorry!  
><strong>

_**Wolf out!**_


	7. Letters and chocies

**Wow I got a lot of fan letters! I didn't think there'd be this many and I thank you guys for sending them in!**

**Thanks for understanding about the whole author note thing; I hope this chapter is a good one! Please remember to R&R!**

**Brittany's pov.**

I quietly slip through the cracked door making sure to hold onto the stack of letters in my paws tightly, I don't want to spill them onto the floor that'd be embarrassing.

"Hey Alvin," I greeted softly as I swiftly jump up onto his hospital bed; I swallow the burning lump in my throat as I settle down beside his still form.

His chest is wrapped securely with white gauze so I could no longer see the multiple stitches running down his middle, his ears were exposed and have small nicks and cuts in them that will always remind me of the attack.

A tube runs down his throat and two more are in his nose both providing vital resources for the unconscious chipmunk, "I brought some fan letters from the front desk, you don't know how much you have. It's overflowing our mailbox at home and the one at the post office and even here," I inform him forcing a weak smile onto my face.

Simon had visited him earlier and now it was my turn, we each get an hour with him since the hospital is starting to fill with not only patients but also paparazzi, "I guess I'll read some to you," I whisper placing the stack down and tearing open the first one.

"_From _**_jessicaluvzchipmunks,_**

_Alvin hang in there, be strong, and know you have the support of your family and fans to nurse you back to health. Get well."_

"That's sweet, don't you think?" I ask looking up at his unmoving face, I pick up another and tear it open ignoring the stinging in my throat.

"_Dear Alvin, _

_I have heard that you are in a coma! At first I thought this was a cruel joke the media plays sometimes (like Justin Beiber and Jackie Chan being dead) but I found out later that this was no joke. This tears my heart, since you, your brothers, and the Chipettes are my favorite bands of all time! Please get better; I have heard you are a fighter and if that's true don't stop fighting. Please wake up soon. _

_-One of your loyal fans, _

_**KarenKook**"_

"We got a shout out on that one, I didn't think people would involve us," I inform him softly as I set that one aside with the other carefully and open yet another.

"_Hey Alvin I too heard what happened to you and we are all praying for you, your brothers, Dave and even the girls, hope you get better and are back on stage wilding the crowd with what you do, so get better._

_Your fan __**chipmunkfanatic**"_

I smile softly, all this people truly care about him, and not only him but also they're also concerned for all of us. I glance back at Alvin hoping for any sign of life; the doctor said that talking to him will help him wake up.

I pick up the next one and slowly open it not daring to take my eyes off him until the letter is open; I look down and begin reading.

"_Hey Alvin when me and my fellow band member found out what happened to you, well I also pray for you Dave, your brothers, and the Chipettes, get better Alvin, you are my inspiration in starting this band._

_Your fan _**_Adam Seville _**_lead singer in __**Adam and the chipmunks**"_

"Wow you helped this guy start a band Alvin," I chirp smiling slightly as I pick up the next.

"_Hi Alvin me and everyone here will pray for you and hope you get better and are back on stage doing what you do best, wilding the crowd and keeping them on their toes for you. _

_Your fan _**_Paul _**_electric guitarist for __**Adam and the chipmunks**"_

Looks like he's pretty popular, I thought feeling my throat tighten as I remember saying those words, I shake my head fighting back the scared and hurt tears. I sniffed and ripped into the next one rubbing the lingering tears on the back of my paw.

"_Alvin I feel bad at what happened to you, I hope you get better and are back pleasing your fans and Brittany along with your brothers and Dave, so get better Alvin._

_Your fan and friend (I guess) __**Jill Seville**"_

Why would she mention me? I'm the one who wished this would happen! I placed that one on top of the growing pile sighing heavily when I realized she was just concerned for all of us and how we were holding up.

"_Alvin I hope you feel better soon and I really want to thank you and your band fro inspiring us to start our own band _**_Adam and the chipmunks _**_but enough about that, anyway Alvin get better and get out on stage and rock the world. _

_Your fan and fellow friend in the music business _**_Sheryl"_**

"You really do inspire people huh," I mumble more to myself then the chipmunk laying next to me as I reach for the other one.

"_Hey Alvin, **Charlene** here, Alvin please get better for us, for Brittany, for your brothers, and Dave, and even your fans and fellow band members that's right Alvin we too are in the music business just like you, but enough about us just get better and please be ok for all of us_

_Your fan and caring friend __**Charlene Seville**"_

"You sure are helping a lot of these people with their dreams, we should check this band out when you wake up huh?" I ask him glancing at the clock hanging on the opposite wall.

"_Whoa hey Alvin, I'm Katy but you can call me Kate for short, anyway I heard what happened to you just get better for me and everyone, your family, your friends and even for us we are known as _**_Adam and the chipmunks _**_if you don't know who we are just watch _**_Adam and the chipmunks: the squeakquel, _**_but get better Alvin._

_Your big fan __**Kate**"_

"_From _**_Awesomo3000_**

_Alvin, I am sorry to hear about what happened to you. It's such a shame, I mean, you're great Alvin Seville! Like Simon says, you never get hurt!_

_I hope you're back in the spotlight soon. Your fans need you. Your brothers need you. BRITTANY needs you._

**_Awesomo3000 _**_out!"_

I gawk at the last part as my cheeks heat up under my fur, I swallow and ignore my warm cheeks, and clearing my throat I go onto the next.

"_Alvin, I just heard what happened to you. I can't believe something like this could happen to you or anybody for that matter. I hope you get better soon, so you can get back on that stage and shine with your brothers and the Chipettes. Don't forget that we're all there for you, your brothers, Dave, the Chipettes and us fans. Get well soon._

_Love,_

**_PINKYisNUMBER1_**

"That's sweet," I say picking up the last one.

"_From __**Chipettegirl10**,_

_Hey Alvin, huge fan of yours. I hope you get better. My thoughts and prayers go out you and your family," _

I place it on top of the others and just stare at the stack, "They're all really concerned for you, they're praying for you too, h-how could I be so STUPID!" I cry furious as I jump down from his bed my ears flat against my head as I begin to pace.

I ruined everything! He may never wake up and then what? His fans prayers where for nothing and they'd lose an amazing singer and a role model and it's all because I was mad at him for ten minutes!

The hot tears racing down my cheeks are ignored as my gaze darts around the room until something shiny catches my attention, I jump up onto the small table and stare down at the old letter opener one of the nurses brought for Dave.

I swallow and pick up the sharp small knife studying it's blade I look over at Alvin, it's my fault he's like this, it's my fault he's going to die, I'm the one that deserves to die.

Thank you people! Thanks for the letters an I hope this chapter was a good one, please R&R, remember it's the reviews that keep this story alive!


	8. I'VE BEEN MOVING!

**Hello! I'm back! **

**I'm back already! Who missed me? **

**I'm totally like really happy right now! I can't believe how many reviews and support I'm getting with this story, and it's my FIRST ONE!**

**It's true, this is like my first official chipmunk story ever, I mean I've loved the guys since my mom first told me how they had used to have this show called Alvin and the Chipmunks. **

**I was hooked, so of course we went and saw the CGI movies and I just fell in love with them, they made them so fluffy and real!**

**Ok I'm probably starting to bore you to death so before I lose any of you, here's the chapter!**

**Don't forget to R&R and I don't own them….sadly.**

**Brittany's pov. (Again)**

I stared at the frightened wide-eyed chipette in the surface of the knife staring up at me with tears dripping softly from her dull blue eyes.

Should I really go through with this? What if by some miracle he does wake up only to find out I killed myself? I couldn't do that to him, or my sisters, or my fans…. but it's because of me that he's here that everyone is so depressed.

I gently pressed the sharp tip against the flesh of my wrist biting my bottom lip nervously, _beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeep… _

My head whipped around as my breath caught in my throat, the knife hit the table with a faint clang as nurses and doctors rushed into the room trying to see why his heart suddenly stopped.

The chaos only lasted five seconds, his heart suddenly came back to life as they were trying to get equipment in to save him, "Miss are you ok?" my eyes flickered away from his body to rest upon the urgent face of young nurse.

"What just happened?" I ask quietly as my eyes return to the chipmunk in the hospital bed, "He seemed to flat line for only a moment, I'm afraid there can't be any more visitors today," she explained softly as she picked me up under my arms.

"What? Why!" I cried squirming around in her hand the knife completely forgotten on the table, "The doctors need to make sure he's stable," I glared up at her crossing my arms over my chest.

"My sisters haven't gotten to be alone with him yet, we're all supposed to have time alone with him so we can talk," I growled stubbornly, the nurse merely sighed and placed me rather roughly on the cool tile floor just outside his room.

I turned and stormed back only to have the door slammed shut in my face, "You can't do this I'm Brittany lead singer from the band The Chipettes! I'll sue you!" I yelled banging my paws against the thick wood only to get no response.

I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms, "Fine I'll wait," I grumbled sliding down the door I sat there leaning heavily against it as I glared at the opposite wall with my ears flat against my head.

I could barely hear a word they were saying but I don't really care, it's mostly just huge words made up for his condition.

"Stupid nurse thinks she's all that cause she's a human, well I'm A WORLD FAMOUS SINGER LADY! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!" I screamed jumping to my hind paws.

A shocked gasp made me jump and turn to see four little kids dressed in hospital gowns staring at me their mouths wide open, "You're Brittany?" the little girl asked as she came closer clutching a worn out beloved teddy in her skinny arms.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked softly realizing that this kids were probably having it rougher then me, "Kayla, that's Rose, Jackson and Keith," (A/N: If this is your name sorry! Those were the first ones that came to mind! XD)

I smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you," I chirp happily and for once the happiness wasn't forced, "Who's in there?" Keith asked pointing towards the room I was just so kindly kicked out of.

"Alvin," I answer automatically not caring that they heard the pain in my voice, "No! Is he going to be ok?" Rose asked eyes wide in fright as she gazed upon the door.

"I hope so," I admit quietly as I bite my bottom lip, "Us too, um while you're waiting do you want to come down to the front desk and get some balloons and stuff? We're going to go visit Mr. Al, today's his birthday and we're invited to his party," Kayla informed me as she gently picked me up and placed me on her shoulder.

I smiled at the little red head and nodded, " That sounds like fun," I agree as we make our way down the hall towards the elevator.

**Alvin's pov. **

I clutch my chest gasping for air as I stare down at my reflection, " I-I can't believed that worked!" I cried smiling widely as I finally catch my breath.

I sit up and look around, who knew I could control my heart? I'm just glad I was able to do it before Brittany did anything stupid. I thought standing up and stretching.

"How long have I been here?" I asked out loud making my voice echo and bounce back, "This patient has been in the hospital for how long now?" my ears twitch in amusement.

"About four days sir," I narrow my eyes, that's the nurse that got rid of Brittany! I can tell just by the smugness in her voice and I don't care if that's a real word or not I'm using it!

" I see, how long did he have?" I frown and peer up at the ceiling of my 'mind' I guess you can call this auditorium that, " 2 months," Smug nurse answered sounding really close.

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut that down some, I researched about chipmunks last night when I got home, I'm afraid he only has about 2 weeks before his body shuts down," my stomach churns and my eyes widen.

They're putting a freaking date on my life! "HEY! SMARTY PANTS! I'LL SHOW YOU AND THE INTERNET!" I yell stomping my hind paws like a five year old, " I'll inform his family," my little fit stops and I gawk at nothing.

" Don't do that jerk! I don't want them to think I'll die in 2 weeks!" I cry out in vain as I walk forward searching for any one's voice, my paw suddenly meets air and I fall flat on my face.

I groan loudly as my tail twitches, I hear a small gasp from somewhere to my right so I reach out lamely.

"NURSE! He moved!" my head snaps up in shock, I moved? I've been freaking moving this whole time!

I dust down my fur, I have no idea where my hoody went, and walk towards the chairs. I have no idea where I'm going but maybe if I leave this place I'll wake up I thought smiling widely, and Simon said I'm dumb, yeah right!

**Ok guys! I'm having a vote, all of those who want Alvin to wake up in the next chapter just say so in your review, those who want something terrible happen to Brittany in the next chapter send that in with your review.**

**R&R cause if you don't you won't get any cheeseballs!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	9. Wakey wakey!

**80 reviews! That's awesome on so many levels! Thanks! **

**Man a lot of people want Alvin to wake up and like Brittany try to hurt herself again so he has to stop her and stuff, while some other people don't want him to wake up and don't want her to get hurt.**

**Bleh conflict! All right I think I have an idea for this chapter that should please all's of you guys, I hope.**

**So please R&R! **

**P.S. I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave!  
><strong>

**Alvin's pov. (Again! XD)**

" Blood is the thing that keeps humans and animals alive, without it we'd merely be puppets, empty shells. Blood helps keep us going, but then again so does love,"

"Alvin," I slowly come to a stop and look around frowning, "Hi um the hospital called us and told us the news, Dave said we'd visit you each and everyday and we won't give up until you do," I smile and sit down on the spot, leaning back against one of the chairs.

" So, I guess I just wanted to say that you're like a brother to me, a really annoying one but still a brother," I chuckle lightly, leave it up to Ellie to try and make a insult feel like a compliment.

" We all miss you, especially Theodore. He wakes up in the middle of the night crying and climbs up onto your bed only to find you missing, Simon tries his best to comfort him but it's not the same," her paw touches mine but she doesn't grab it like Britt.

" I miss him too," I mumble touching the warm spot on my paw, " You moved but they're still saying you only have two weeks, I'm not Jean or Simon so I don't really believe them," she confesses simply her soft gentle voice flowing around me in the air bouncing slightly against the rounded room.

" Good! Cause I'm waking up!" I snap fiercely jumping to my hind paws, " Oh! There was some new Spongebobs on last night and they're showing them again today! Theo was the only one that watched them with me," Eleanor chirps as the static of the TV buzzed annoyingly in my ears.

I stand there in silence as I listen to Spongebob and Patrick talk about a new bubble soap or something like that, Ellie would laugh softly then try to explain what faces they made although I think she was acting all of it out.

Near the end of the tenth episode I could hear soft cries, my ears drop as I listen to Ellie cry slightly beside me and I can't do anything about it.

" Ellie?" I turn one ear towards the sound of Theodore's voice, " Hey Theo, my hour up already?" she asks softly as the heavy presence of another body seemed to touch my skin.

"Uh huh, are you um, ok?" Theodore asked quietly making me roll my eyes, gosh that boy sure can be clueless some times.

" Yeah I'm fine, see you later," I felt the floor underneath me dip making me sway slightly as the soft pitter patter of paws on tile faded, there was dead silence in the room before I felt two arms enclose around my chest squeezing me tightly.

Theodore sobs into my chest; I can feel his whole body shaking as he continues to cry into me. My arms suddenly feel like two cement bricks as I struggle to lift them up from my sides.

I growl loudly in frustration and give up slumping back against the theater seat I can feel warmness seeping into my skin, " Theo I'm sorry," I whisper helplessly as I close my eyes and listen to him.

" Dave worries about you all the time, I mean we all do but he hasn't really written any new songs or even touched his guitar," Theodore squeaks sniffing softly.

" Well he shouldn't I mean, I'm not all that important," I state simply as I cross my arms over my chest finally able to move them, " My hour's up," he mutters just as I hear paws on tile.

" See you later," Theodore calls from further away as someone else takes his place, " Um h-how you been?" I crack a wide grin and roll my eyes, " Jeanie you don't have to be shy, I'm in a 'coma' remember?" I ask her sighing heavily.

" So um I didn't think I'd use up my whole hour since Dave has some news for you, but I just wanted to let you know that no matter what any of us said, they're just words and even though they hurt sometimes it doesn't truly matter, they're just hateful things or sayings that waste air," Jeanette states calmly and I could practically see her fixing her glasses as they try to slide down her snout.

" We all love you weather it's like a brother or maybe something a little more," she mumbles the last part quietly and I can hear the almost sly smile in her voice.

" Jeanette have you seen Brittany?" I turn my head towards the sound of Dave's voice my eyes widening at the question, " No but I can go look for her," Jeanette offers, " You've barely been in here for five minutes," Dave stated.

" Yes but he's your son and I probably would've been droning on and on about science and stuff," Jeanette explains her voice fading away, " Hey Al," I smile brightly up at the spot where I hope his face is.

" What's up Dave? Don't say the sky, Simon already used that on me," I grumble, " Listen I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up and I'm sorry I didn't met you at the end of the block, I had no idea that wolf was going to be there. I feel like it's all my fault that you're here, if only I had acted like a real dad,"

" Dave! Don't get all mushy and you're a great dad! You feed us, make us clothes, make us songs, and tuck us in at night even if we don't want to go to bed! You're better then my real dad," I ramble knowing that he's not hearing a single word; I'm just talking to myself.

"Dave! We can't find Brittany!" my heart launches up my throat, " Ok I'm coming," the bed goes back into place as Dave stands and leaves my room.

They won't find her! If she tries to do anything stupid no one will be there to stop her! Ugh wake up! Wake up!

I pound hard on my skull making pain vibrate through my body; pain suddenly flares to life in my tail and the rest of my body.

I slowly open my eyes and smile widely, " YES! Ack ow ugh," I groaned coughing roughly around the tube running down my throat.

I yank it out along with the two up my nose, " Ow that's disgusting," I mumble squinting my eyes closed as I move onto the needles.

I climb down from the bed and wobble slightly, " Stupid, ow, ow, ack, ow," I whimper as I scamper across the floor. I ignore the slight pain throbbing inside me as I run out of my room my eyes darting around wildly, I swear I saw her in a dream I think.

" HEY!" I whirl around to see one of the nurses running towards me, I narrow my eyes at her growling quietly in the back of my throat.

It's the smug nurse, " Hey is for horses and if ya want me come get me!" I sing bolting down the opposite hallway as she pulls out a walkie-talkie.

Gotta find her, gotta find her, gotta find her. I chant over and over inside my head as nurses begin to snap to attention as Smug nurse raises the alarm.

**Sorry that this chapter seemed so rushed! I didn't have much time to right all this up!**

**Please remember to R&R!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	10. Really? Seriously?

**Hey what's up? Wow! Almost 90 reviews, yay!**

**Thanks guys! ^.^ **

**Oh and I heard about the ****Goderich tornado, let's all show our support on Facebook, and pray for the people who lost someone or something important please. **

**Ok so there's going to be a twist that I'm sure none of you guys saw coming, so R&R!  
><strong>

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Brittany's pov. **

Don't mix an 88-year-old half blind man and candles! EVER! Unless you want to die in a hospital from a fire I suggest keeping old guys away from any source of flame what so ever!

The heat was already skyrocketing as the flames ate away at any source of material whether it was streamers or clothes, or even wallpaper it was devouring it all.

Everyone panicked like any normal person would do and I would've made it if it weren't for a freaking lady's heel that connected with the side of my head.

My eyes slowly open and I scream and scramble away from the yellow and red colors dancing across my field of vision, gray and black smoke seemed to be what made up the air now as the room was quickly being eaten alive.

I shoot to my hind paws and sway as everything tips and turns; my front paws hit the ground as I try to steady my swimming vision.

She hit me pretty good, I thought touching the large bleeding gash just behind my right ear, I wince as pain laces through my skull making my whole body throb as the flames continue to grow in front of me.

" Great just great!" I cry scrambling across the slick tile floor I manage to make it out of the burning room only to see more red and yellow stretching and snaking its way through the halls, people's screams and cries start to fill the suffocating air as I search for any sign of life.

The heat brushes and licks at my fur as the weight of my injury begins to take its toll on my body, my body has gone completely numb as I wobble down the hall my eyes are burning and watering so I can barely see a thing.

" This can't get any worse," I growl forcing my aching body into overdrive, a loud creaking and groaning echoes above me, I snap my head up and scream.

Large burning beams come crashing down around me scraping my skin and clothes, I stumble back narrowly dodging them I fall hard onto my tail making me bite my bottom lip in pain.

" DUCK!" I blink confused just as something plows into me knocking me onto my back just as more beams and ceiling ran down, " Gosh what have you been doing?" my eyes focus on Alvin's beaten up face with a lopsided grin stretched across it.

" A-Alvin, but h-how?" I stammer shocked, he laughs and pulls me to my hind paws making me sway slightly.

" Uh I'm Alvin and in case you didn't notice there's this thing called fire burning around us and it kills people," he stated as his golden eyes darted from side to side watching the growing flames.

I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face into his chest letting a few unshed tears trickle down my cheeks, " I really thought you weren't going to make it," I whimper clinging to him tightly.

His arms circle around me and he squeezes me tightly before pulling me away, " Ok first off can we get out of here before you start balling your eyes out?" he asks gently wiping my tears away with his thumbs as he holds my cheeks in his palms.

I nod smiling warmly up at him, " Good," he chirps planting a small quick kiss on my nose, my cheeks burn hotly and it wasn't from the fire.

He grabs my paw and drags me back the way I came, " It's a dead end!" I cry remembering what the kids told me, " I know," he states turning into a room that had barely been touched.

He races towards the window and I notice that he has a slight limp and that blood was dripping down his legs leaving small splatters on the darkening tiles, " You're wounds opened! Why the heck did you get out of bed!" I yell running up to him as he struggles with the window.

He cracks a stupid grin, " I needed to make sure you were ok," he answers glaring at the glass, " Dang it why the heck are they locked," he growls pushing me back slightly.

" Don't you d-," his paw smashes right through the glass splitting open his knuckles, he chuckles and wipes it on his already red stained bandages.

I frown and peer down at the ground below, a single tree just so happen to be right under us, Alvin sways slightly making my eyes snap back to him just as his eyes roll to the back of his head.

I gasp and grab for him I manage to steady us but his whole body is leaning out the broken window, gravity suddenly decides to kick in and I scream as we fall through the air.

My back hits a huge branch breaking my fall and knocking all the wind out of my lungs just as Alvin's limp body lands right on top of me, I struggle to breathe for a few seconds.

I sigh heavily in relief just as darkness ebbs at the corners of my mind luring me into sleep.

**Alvin's pov. **

" Alvin get your fat butt off me," my eyes snap open and I shoot up nearly falling off the branch my heart goes from nothing to 100 in the blink of an eye as I manage to get my balance back.

Brittany rubs her back and her head as she too sits up; my nose twitches as I struggle to contain my laughter.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, " What?" she asks just as I burst into laughter. " Y-your whiskers! They th-they look like-" I struggle to say as I double over, " Shut up like you look any better!" Brittany snaps making me wipe the stray tears from the corners of my eyes and grin.

" Yeah I know, but hey at least we're still alive," I state reaching out I dust the burnt ends off of the chipette's whiskers making her eyes widen slightly, " Thanks, and thanks for saving me," she mumbles smiling warmly at me.

" No problem, so don't you think we should get down?" I ask glancing at the ground below us, " Yeah," she answers jumping down onto the lower branch and swaying slightly.

" My head is killing me," she whines as she quickly jumps down to the ground not acting or looking very graceful, I jump down onto the lower branch and let out a yelp as I lean to far back and go plummeting to the ground.

Brittany bursts into laughter as I stand up wincing at the needles of pain running through my body, " Haha, it's hard to keep your balance when half of your freaking tail is gone," I growl making her stop short and smile innocently.

" It's not that bad," she hums tilting her head sideways as she studies me, " Yeah whatever," I grumble scratching at my chest.

She slaps my paw and wags a finger at me, " The doctors said you can't pick, scratch or pull at your stitches," she explains as I reach up to scratch at my head.

" Do you want to wear a cone?" she asks frowning, I quickly drop my paw down to my side gulping loudly, the last thing I want to look like is a satellite dish since I already got the mummy down.

We begin walking towards the main entrance of the hospital, well half walking and half dragging I guess.

" Have you seen my son and daughter?" we exchange glances and race around the corner, news crews, doctors, nurses, patients, and families mill around the parking lot.

I spot Dave running around frantically as he asks each person if he's seen Britt or me, I also catch a glimpse of my brothers and the two youngest Chipettes scampering around people's feet wildly searching for us as they call out our names.

One news reporter glances our way then does a double take, " HEY LOOK IT'S ALVIN AND BRITTANY!" suddenly flashing lights blind us making us flinch away but that soon turns into arguments as the doctors and staff begin yelling at them and telling them that they are not aloud to take pictures of patients.

" You'd think we'd be used to that," Brittany mumbles tiredly as I nod, " ALVIN! BRITTANY!" I jump as my brothers collide with me knocking me onto the grass.

I couldn't understand a single word they were saying as they sobbed into my chest, I smile and wrap my arms around both of them I close my eyes as I hug them both tightly, " I missed you guys too,"

Mushiness XD…. kind of. Man I suck at action scenes, oh well this is my first chipmunk story so what the hey.

**Ok so I don't know if this should really be the end or if there should be a later chapter that shows us how Alvin healed and what he looks like. **

**Bleh you guys decide!**

**R&R!**

**Longest chapter ever!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	11. Last but not least

**LAST CHAPTER! **

**Yes this will be the last chapter of Jinxed, I realize that it was pretty short and everything but I have to point out that this was my first chipmunk story and that my next one will probably be longer. **

**I don't think I'll make a sequel unless you guys want one, but other then that this is most likely the end.**

**O.O holy tacos! I reached 100 freaking reviews XD, I can't believe it! I only have freaking 11 chapters! I love you guys sooooooooo freaking much thank you!  
><strong>

**Ok I'm done, read on, read on…. and REVIEW!**

**Alvin's pov. **

_**3 months later….**_

" ALVIN! Alvin wake up!" I groan loudly and roll over covering my head with my pillow, " Alvin, it snowed," my eyes shot open and I sat up grinning widely.

Brittany snorts slapping a paw over her mouth as she struggles to contain her giggles behind her paw, " What?" I growl narrowing my eyes at her odd behavior.

" Uh nothing! Be in the living room in five or I'm going out without you!" she cried innocently as she placed a quick kiss on my cheek she climbs down from my bed and scampers out the door.

I sigh heavily and climb down; I waddle sleepily into the bathroom and jump up onto the contour, " BRITTANY!" I roar glaring daggers at my reflection.

" PINK LOOKS GOOD ON ANY ONE HONEY!" she sings from the living room, I growl and turn on the faucet intent on getting the pink dye and sparkles out of my fur, I scrub furiously at my head for five minutes straight before finally getting rid of all of it.

My tail twitches in annoyance as I unbutton my P.J shirt, I catch a glimpse of the long pink scar running in a jagged line from just under my collar bone down to my hips, my ears flicker to the other one just above my right eye.

I tilt my head sideways studying the small cuts in my ears, I swing my tail around and grin widely, at least that looks the same, I'm glad it can grow back. (A/N: I don't know if that's true or not but here it is! XD)

" Alvin?" I glance down at Brittany as she peeks around the corner of the doorway, " Thanks," I grumble rolling my eyes as I jump down onto the cool tile floor.

She shrugs simply, " I had to test it out on somebody," she explains as I walk past her and into the bedroom, " Did it really snow?" I ask picking up my hoody and some sweat pants, we don't have to dress in heavy clothes since our winter coats help protect us.

" Yeah the others are already outside, it's really deep, and Theodore disappeared!" Brittany giggled as I got dressed, I snickered laughing slightly at the thought of my baby brother disappearing into a sea of white.

" Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I ask as we head towards the front door, she shrugs smiling up at me, " I don't know," she hums slipping through the dog door.

" Britt…." I warn as I follow, " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I blink startled as I stare wide-eyed at the scene in front of me.

My whole family is standing in knee-deep snow smiling brightly as they blow whistles and release balloons into the clear blue sky, " Happy birthday Alvin!" Brittany cheers beside me as she hands me a deep red electric guitar with my name printed in yellow cursive along its neck.

" I didn't know much about guitars so I had some help from Dave," she admits smiling sheepishly as I run my fingers along its black strings. " I think you did a pretty good job," I muttered turning to the blushing chipette beside me.

Her eyes widen slightly as I gently set it against the wide of the house, " I love it!" I chirp wrapping my arms around her I twirl her around in the air making her squeal and giggle before I place her back on the ground.

" I love you more though," I whisper gently pressing my lips against hers, " Awww!" we break apart in time to see snowballs flying towards.

Brittany squeals and jumps behind me using me as a chipmunk shield, " Hey I'm the birthday boy! I should be using you as a shield!" I cry picking her up under her arms I hold her up in front of me.

" Alvin!" she cries laughing.

**It was short but at least they kissed even if it was short lived thanks to their family and flying snow!**

**Remember to R&R and eat plenty of cheese balls!**

_**Wolf out!**_


End file.
